You Became My World
by edwardlover93
Summary: Lillian has always thought that she liked Seth. But when they start off 11th grade and they have every class together, will they become closer? How will Lillian react to his 'sudden interest' in her? Full Summary Inside.Seth/OC.Rated M for later Chapter
1. First Day Jitters

**A/N: **Hey! This is a new story that I'm going to write about Seth and his lucky imprintee. This story is going to be told in his imprints POV, but when I'm finished with it, I might do it in Seth's POV, as well. I, just like many of you, hate to wait for updates, so I'm gonna try at least, for a minimum, three updates a week. Well, I hope you enjoy the story!!

**Summary: **Lillian has always thought that she liked Seth. But when they start off their junior year, and Lillian has Seth in every class with her, how will she react to his sudden interest in her? Why is he just now starting to talk to her? All she knew is that she was loving every moment… **Rating: M,** for later in the story.

**Disclaimer: **All characters from Twilight are owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 1: Here we go again**

Here it was. I was waking up to the eleventh year of my school career. It was mornings like these that made me question if I really wanted to have a job in real life. As I tried to wake up and clear my mind enough to register that I still needed to take a shower, eat, and get ready for school, I could hear my radio blaring You, Me, and the Bourgeoisie, by The Submarines. Don't get me wrong, it was a good song that I liked…but the thought that it was only 5:15 on a Monday morning is what got to me. I figured that it'd be better if I got up and turn it off before my mother woke up from it.

I lived in a tiny place that would never be spotted anywhere from all of the vegetation that was surrounding this no man's land called La Push. Not that I'm complaining too much though. I had to admit that the days it was actually warm and sunny enough out that I went to the beach that I liked watching all of the boys that lived around here run around shirtless. But, me and my mother were the only two that lived in this somewhat small house. It wasn't small to us because we didn't need that much space with just the two of us, but two bedrooms, two baths, and an open downstairs space and basement was big enough for me. My mother worked at the hospital as a nurse in the newborn section. She was taller than me, reaching a grand total height of 5 feet and 5 inches. I wasn't that fortunate. I barley reached 5"1'. We both had the same dark brown hair with subtle waves. Mine reaching mid back, hers only going to her shoulders. I had these wonderful sea-blue-green eyes that my mother and friends dreamed of having, with a small amount of freckles between them and on my cheeks. I had a very petit frame, although I did have curves. I wore a B cup, so I couldn't really complain there.

As I finally rolled out of bed and turned off my alarm, while turning on the light, I debated waking my mother up. Last year on my first day, I woke her up when I got up as a joke, which she didn't take it as. I clearly remember her yelling these exact words…_"Lillian Evadine Odell, so help me that if you ever wake me up at this time of day ever again, you will be riding the bus to school in the mornings!_" She only used my full name when she was either too tired or really pissed. I took it that she was both.

As I walked into my bathroom and turned on the water to start the shower, I let my mind wonder on what this year was going to be like. I was graduating next year, which made me so excited it actually woke me up. I was hoping that I had classes with people I knew so I didn't have to be that one kid who just sits in the corner looking like a loner with no friends. If none of my friends were in my class, I at least wouldn't mind having Seth in them. Seth was also a junior this year, and I had liked him since the end of our freshmen year. I hadn't seen him at all over the summer, so I wondered if he'd still only be the young boy that was three inches short of six foot with long jet black hair past his shoulders, or if he had changed at all. I surely wasn't in any advanced classes, and it would be a joke if he was, so I knew that it upped my chances of having a class with him, or at least lunch.

Once I was finished with my shower and thinking about starting a new year, I quickly threw on a robe so I could blow dry my hair so it looked good on the first day. After making sure that the natural waves looked ok and making sure I had a hair tie on my wrist, just in case, I went into my room to try to find something to wear.

On the first day back, me and my friends kind of had a little tradition of our own. Each year we would wear three items of clothing that had our favorite color on them, with high heels and jewelry. My favorite color was green, so of course I had to find my green long sleeved shirt. After putting that, my dark wash skinny jeans, color stripped hoodie, and lucky necklace on *which was a black guitar*, I went in search of my stripped heels.

Once I was ready, I went and gave my mom the 15 minute warning until she had to get up and drive me to school. By now, it was 6:30, and I knew she couldn't yell at me for getting her up at that time. I went downstairs into the kitchen and popped some blueberry pop tarts in the toaster. When those were done and cooling down, I went around the house making sure I had all of my books and supplies ready to go. As I was finishing up my breakfast, my mom walked down the stairs, still in her pajama's, and told me that we could leave now.

The car ride there was short, seeing as we only live 10 minutes away from the school. I could tell my mother was still really tired because she wasn't constantly asking how I was feeling, if I was excited, nervous, blah blah blah. I knew I'd get a mouthful of questions from her when she got home from work though later tonight.

As we reached the school, I could see Dianne and Corel, my two best friends, getting off of their bus. I leaned over and gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek while telling her to have a good day. When I got out, I yelled for Dianne and Corel. They immediately saw me and started smiling and running towards me. We quickly said hi to one another, since we had just seen each other last weekend, and compared schedules. I had 3rd and 5th hours with Dianne, and 6th with Corel. That scared me a little knowing that I had three classes without either one of them. THAT WAS HALF OF MY DAY HERE! Once I realized that we all had the same lunch I felt a little better though.

"So…" , Corel started. ",do you think that you were lucky enough this year to have Seth in any of your classes?" Her and Dianne started laughing at that. Of course they knew that I liked him.

"Dear God, I hope so. Hopefully he's still as fine as he was last year." I stated, not caring if the people around us could hear. They were merely freshmen. They didn't even know who Seth was.

As we talked about what we had packed for lunch on the way into the building, I remembered that in my hazy rush this morning, I forgot to pack a simple pencil.

"Hey Dianne, do you have a pencil I could use? I accidently forgot one." I said while blushing.

"How do you forget a pencil Lil? It is school, after all." As she handed me one and told me it needed to be sharpened, I had to laugh in my head by my nickname that she and everyone else called me. Lil. Not only was it short for Lillian, but I was also very little. My mother even called my Lil sometimes when we were having good times.

Once we all went to our lockers together and still chatted about how we hoped to have people we knew in our classes, the warning bell rang.

"I'll see you guys later!" I shouted over my shoulder to them. They were lucky enough to have 1st hour together. Why wasn't I that fortunate? They got to wake up to Piano class, while I got to go to La Push History class.

As I walked into my class, I could see a huddle of 3 enormously tall, muscled, short cut hair, and super tan boys in the back right corner. When I set my stuff down on the other side of the room and looked over to see who it was, I was shocked to realize who…

**A/N: **Lillian's outfit is on my profile!  
Please review! I'd really like to know what you think! Thanks!


	2. Meet the Boys

**A/N: So, this was written with the first chapter, so I didn't see the harm in just posting it. Enjoy!**

Embry Call was the tallest of them all, but only by an inch. His long hair was cut to more of an ear length. With it being so short, he had incredibly good looking curls. The next boy, and the shortest of them, even though he was still probably at least 6"4'. His hair was practically shaved, but he still had the same huge muscles and tan as Embry had.

Finally, the last boy, and the one that had his backed turned from me, I soon realized was Seth. Right then and there, I was thanking my lucky stars above that he was in my class. He certainly was no young boy anymore. He had about a foot growths burg, and was taller than Quil by two inches, at least. He was still about half an inch shorter then Embry though. I looked him over, seeing that his beautiful long hair was gone. But in its place was about two inches of hair that was still black, but looked so soft and fuzzy.

I saw that while I was looking them over, Quil caught that I was looking over at them, smiled, and then leaned close to Embry and Seth and whispered something. I blushed furiously and looked down at my notebook.

As started the class, I noticed that someone had sat in the seat next to me. I could feel heat radiating off of their body, and thought that was weird. I looked over to see Embry had a huge grin on his face.

"Sup Lil!" He said loudly.

"EMBRY! SHHH! You're gonna get us in trouble for talking." I whispered as was talking about giving us the first ten minutes of class to catch up with and meet everyone in the class. As he sat back down, I looked over at Embry to see him still smiling.

"So I heard from a big birdie that you were caught looking at me and my friends a couple minutes ago." He started laughing.

…Did he just say big birdie? I thought that the saying went 'I heard from a little bird'. So right then I knew that Quil did tell them I was looking at them. Great.

"Awww, it's ok Lil. I know how charming I am."

I started laughing historically when he said that.

"Sure Embry. Keep Dreamin'."

When I reached down into my backpack to put my note book away, since I didn't think I'd be needing it anymore, I heard Embry talking to whomever the people sitting in the seats in front of us were.

As I looked up, I saw Quil smiling at me.

"Hey there Lillian. Nice to see you still haven't grown a centimeter yet."

"Oh, ha ha ha. You're so funny Quil." You could easily distinct the sarcasm in my voice.

"I actually thought it was quite funny Lil." I looked over to see the face of the owner of that wonderfully husky voice. That face was Seth's.

When I looked up at him, at first I noticed that he was looking over my shirt, seeing what I was wearing. Then he slowly moved up to inspect to see any difference in my face. Finally, when he looked me in the eyes, his face went from being jokingly and smiley to completely serious.

"You've got to be kidding me," I could hear Embry quietly whisper to himself, and possibly Quil.

"Well Embry, you knew it would happen to him sometime." Quil responded to Embry's sigh. I quickly tuned them out though. Was the guy of my dreams really looking at me as if I was what he lived for? Was he really staring at me for longer than a second? Was I dreaming?

After what felt like hours, I looked away from Seth's strong stare. To be honest, as much as I loved having him look at me, it was a super intense stare. When I looked down, I could see out of the corner of my eyes that Quil was pushing on Seth's shoulders, probably seeing that I was a little freaked out by the staring.

"So, anyways…" I whispered, not thinking that they could hear me.

Then, Embry and Quil started laughing so loud that the entire class quieted for a minute…but soon got loud again. I noticed that Seth wasn't laughing with his friends, but he also stopped looking at me. He was actually just looking at the desk…as if he was decided something that was life important.

While he was looking down, I took this opportunity to look him over, to really see what kind of changes happened to his facial features.

His lips still had that slight pout to them, which I found completely adorable and sexy. His hair looked even more tempting to touch being closer to him, and his jaw line had slimmed, giving him an edging look. He still looked the same, but more like…well, in honesty, more like a man!

I guess he felt my gaze at him, cause when he looked up, he had a slight blush, turning his face into a pale pink. Then he smiled…oh, that boy's smile could cheer anyone up, no matter how depressed they were. I shyly smiled back, and then looked down when I could feel the blush creeping up from my neck to my face.

"So, um…Lillian. How was your summer?" Seth asked. You could tell he was nervous.

But why?

"Oh, um, well, " Why was I stuttering for words? _Come on Lil! THINK! What did you do this summer? It's not as if he was asking you a way to kill someone!_

"Well, " I continued, "It was alright. Went down to the beach a couple times, but my tan never really came back as dark as it was last summer." _Smooth. Perfectly smooth. He asks about your summer, and you complain about not getting a perfect tan?_

"Yeah. I noticed. Mine got even darker though." He said with a smirk on his face. He noticed that my skin wasn't as dark? In some weird way, I found it sweet that he would notice something like that. Maybe he noticed me a lot more than I thought he did…

I quickly pushed that back. Of course Seth didn't like me. Why would he? He was a good foot and a half taller than me, and he always seemed like someone who might like the cheerleader type.

When I looked up at the clock and saw that we only have 5 minutes left, I was kind of disappointed. But now I had the knowledge of knowing that I got to wake up with Seth in my first hour class every day. I was supper excited, to say the least.

"So, Lillian", Quil started. ",We've got a ton of people going over to our friend Sam Uley's house tonight. It's sort of a 'we all hate school and don't want to think of it' type of party. You wanna tag along with us three musketeers? I'm sure Seth would just absolutely _love _it." Him and Embry started laughing. Seth on the other hand blushed even deeper than I thought for a guy, and quickly hit Quil in the arm…hard. I could hear it loudly when his hand made contact with Quil's arm. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Oh, nothing. I'll try to make it. Although, I'll need a ride if it starts before nine, which I'm pretty sure it will. And I'll probably need someone to call me after school to fill me in on the details." I was hoping that there were going to be people I knew there besides these three.

"Sure! I can give you a ride." Seth said excitedly. It almost seemed like he had to make sure that he was the first one to offer a ride so no one else could drive me.

"Ok, sweet. Hey, and since you live the closest to me Seth, do you think that maybe you could give me a ride home today? That way I won't waist more minutes on my cell that I need for calling my mom." I was hoping he would take the bait. Of course they could just as easily call my house phone, but if they caught onto that, I'd just say I forgot or something.

"Yeah! Sure. I'd love to!" He was smiling from ear to ear now, I could swear he was going to rip skin, or something!

Right after that, the bell rang.

"Well, it was nice catching up with you boys. Any of you have second lunch?"

"Umm…Yea, I do!" Seth said after looking down at his schedule.

"Sweet! I guess I'll see you than!" I started walking out, not knowing that someone was going to talk to me.

"Hey, Lil. Wait up!" I looked behind to see Seth practically jogging to get to me. Then I could see Embry and Quil laughing to themselves, saying something loudly about how it must be true that the world revolves around that special person.

What on earth were they talking about? What special person? They were being very confusing today.

"Yea?" I asked as Seth finished the long five strides he had to take towards me.

"Oh, I was just wondering what the rest of your schedule was. I have last hour with those two morons, but besides that and lunch with you, I'm clueless with who might be in my classes." He had that smile on his face that just melted my heart. _Sigh. He wants to know my schedule…how could I say no to a face like that?_

"Oh, sure. Here." I pulled out my schedule as he unfolded his.

"Ok. I've got History first," I said.

"Yup, got that with you. Obviously." He was smiling when he looked up at me to continue.

"Ok. Then next I've got Geometry next, Chemistry, then second lunch…" I looked up to see him grinning that huge grin again.

"Well, unless they've added new teachers, the so far up to lunch we have every class together."

Wow. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. But I still had fourth hour by myself so far, unless he had it with me.

"Then I've got my Gym hour fourth, but I'm taking Team Sports." I honestly didn't really watch sports on TV or anything, but I loved to play most of them.

"Me too! So what are your fifth and sixth hours?" He looked like as if he was not only happy about the schedule similarity, but like he was also nervous to find out if he had the last two hours together or not.

"Ok. Fifth I've got Photography, and I get to end my day with Physics. "

"Wow. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all!" He looked so happy that I thought he might faint from an overdose of happy.

"So…does that mean we have all of our classes together?" I know my voice sounded hopeful, but at that point, I didn't care.

"Yup. Looks like we'll be gettin' realllllly close this year."

As he said that, he got a little closer and had that look again. He was staring at me again, and I knew I was staring back. I really didn't mind. The more I got to stare at him like this, the more beautiful I found his warm brown eyes.

The warning bell rang for second hour, scaring us and taking both of us out of our little trance.

"Well, um, well…we better get going, or we'll be late on the first day back!"

He had been doing that a lot this morning…the whole stuttering thing. Like he was nervous about talking to me.

"Yea, we should." As soon as I said that, I noticed that we still had to go over three hallways, and we only had two minutes.

"Here."

Seth grabbed my hand and started running. I had to run three times as fast as him in order to keep up with him.

That's why he must've grabbed my hand, so I wouldn't fall behind, right? I mean, there was no way this guy I had been crushing on for two years has finally come around to liking me, right?

Then again…Embry and Quil were acting strange this morning, and I've never, EVER, seen Seth blush at anything that anyone has ever said. And the way he looked at me…oh, man. The way that boy looked at me. I felt like he could see to the very depths of me, like he was looking right into my soul. As chilling as it may sound like that, I loved it. It made me feel…somewhat, well…safe. Yeah. Seth made me feel safe. And I had no idea why.

When we made it to second hour, the bell started ringing the second we stepped in. He still didn't let go of my hand, not that I was complaining, and led us to the last table available. So now I sat by Seth in two of the six classes I had with him. This was great.

Once the teacher explained that he just wanted us to read over the first chapter to get the concept of Geometry in our heads, he said we could do whatever we wanted to.

Jeeze. I loved the first day of school because you never had homework, and like the last day and the days before break started, they were completely pointless and we did absolutely nothing.

I went to open my book when I realized that Seth was still holding my hand. He must have noticed then, too.

"Oh…sorry." He looked like he was embarrassed, and started blushing again.

"No, no. It's fine." It really was. I didn't want him to think that I didn't like him holding me hand. The heat of it felt like he was holding onto me, and like he never wanted to let go.

I quickly finished reading, and when I looked over at Seth. He was on the wrong page and staring at me.

"Wrong page kiddo." I started laughing, now noticing everyone around us was finishing, too.

"Kiddo? Oh, pleeeease. I could take you down easily Lil." He raised his chin up so he was looking down at me.

"Yea, but you'd never hit lil' ole me, would ya now?" I said with a fake western accent.

This made both of us start laughing.

"You're right though. I'd never do anything to hurt you." His look suddenly turned serious. "I'd do anything and everything to protect you."  
He started that staring thing again, but this time I couldn't get my eyes to look away.

He looked down and took my hand back in his, then looked back up to me.

We sat there the rest of the class hour like that. Neither of us caring what other people thought when they saw us.

He just kept gazing into my eyes until the bell rang, but never let go of my hand…

**A/N:** **Once Again, Please review! Thanks! ~edwardlover93~**


End file.
